


Christmas Day

by afteriwake



Series: A Past Love [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew something was wrong. She was good at hiding it, but he could tell that things had not gone the way she had hoped they would today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Day

The holidays went by well. River and the Doctor came by and spent Christmas Eve with Amy. River pulled Sherlock aside and thanked him for being such a good friend to her mother, and said that should it ever be more than that she wouldn’t stop him this time. He nodded and accepted the approval for what it was. He just hoped she told Amy the same thing. But the Doctor had taken their minds off of it with many activities, including a snowball fight outside 221B Baker Street as Christmas Eve became Christmas day. They only stopped when a policeman came inquiring why four adults would be doing something like that so late in the evening.

They stayed overnight and in the morning Amy cooked everyone a big breakfast as presents were exchanged. River and the Doctor had gotten him gifts as well, which surprised him, and he found himself with a book on the history of Earth through the twentieth century that River had helped write and, most surprisingly, his own sonic screwdriver from the Doctor. He knew that gift would come in handy the next time he needed entrance into a locked building, though the Doctor did warn him it didn’t do wood. The Doctor had also paid a visit to Mrs. Hudson and spent quite some time chatting with her, much to her delight.

Amy made her phone call to Rory’s family after they left, and she seemed rather melancholy afterwards, going to the piano for an hour and playing sad melodies. He didn’t know what to do to bring her out of the mood but by the time she was done playing she appeared better. She began to get things ready for the guests, and then went to her room and changed. When she came out she was in a black dress, and she’d curled her hair and pinned it to the side, much like the picture of her she’d given him, the one that sat on his nightstand now. He had to admit seeing her dressed up in person was very different from seeing a photograph of her, and he told her she looked quite lovely. She responded be complimenting him, and he saw a slight blush on her cheeks as she did.

Then the guests arrived. Lestrade brought his wife this time, and Amy was gracious and nice to the new person. Molly and John arrived with Jessica and an armful of presents, and Mrs. Hudson came with presents as well. The party had been going on for an hour when the presents were exchanged, and Amy seemed to be enjoying the gifts she got, but he noticed she looked sad as well. But then his gifts were being handed to him and he forgot about it.

It wasn’t until the guests left that he got to talk just to Amy. She was drinking a glass of wine, her third, though she’d barely touched it. She’d taken off her heels and tucked her legs underneath her as she sat on the couch. He sat next to her. “Are you all right?” he asked.

She shook her head. “River told me she and the Doctor are going to the singing towers of Darillium on New Year’s Eve,” she said. “Today was the last day I’m going to get to see her. And Rory’s mother was not happy to hear I moved in here. The call did not go well. You would think if they really believed I had nine years to mourn they would be okay if I moved on.”

“You did a good enough job hiding this during the party,” he said. “But I thought something was wrong.”

“It’s because you’re as perceptive as a hawk,” she said with a slight smile, sipping her wine. “I didn’t want to ruin anyone else’s Christmas with my misery.” She felt a tear slip down her face and she brushed it away. “God, I’ve wanted to cry all afternoon.”

“Come here,” he said. She set her wine on the table and moved closer to him as he put an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled up against him and they stayed like that as she started to cry. She spoke as she cried, but he didn’t answer her, letting her get it all out. When she lifted her head up about a half hour later she looked as though she was done.

“Thank you,” she said, shifting slightly and resting her head on his shoulder. “I think I needed to have a good cry today.”

“I told you I would be there for you when the time came where you lost your daughter,” he said. “That hasn’t changed.”

“I know,” she said, sighing. “I had just hoped I’d have more time with her.” She was quiet for a few moments. “She approves of you,” she said to break the silence.

“I know. She told me as much,” he said.

“I’m glad to know that,” she said. “It means a lot to me that she likes you.”

“I can tell,” he said.

“I will tell you one thing. While I was sad that Rory wasn’t here today, I still had a good time despite the bad news and bad phone call. I think I’m getting closer to the point where I’ll be able to start dating again. I made it through Christmas, I can make it through New Year’s, and then who knows?”

“I’m pleased to hear that,” he said.

“I’m glad you’re able to be my friend. I think if I didn’t have your friendship it would be a lot harder.”

“I will take you in my life however I can get you, whether it’s as a friend or more than that,” he said, running a hand along her bare arm. “I can be very patient when I need to be.”

“I know. I’m glad for that.” She lifted her head up and looked at him. “I do still love you. It’s different from when we were teenagers, but the feeling still feels familiar. And it’s okay to love you and still love Rory, I’ve realized. I don’t even think I’ll stop loving him. But someday soon I know I’ll be able to love you and be happy with you.”

He nodded slowly, and moved a hand up to touch her face. “When that day comes, promise you’ll make me the first to know.”

She smiled at him, a genuine smile that reached her eyes. “I promise I will tell you first.” She leaned in and kissed him softly but quickly, and then she pulled away completely and began collecting the various dishes and bowls that needed to be cleaned. He watched her for a moment before getting up and helping. His patience would pay off soon, he realized, and that made this Christmas far better than he could have hoped for.


End file.
